The Administrative Core provides varying levels of direction and support-both day-to-day and longterm- to each of the other Cores. The specific aims of the Administrative Core are to: 1) support the logistical operations of each Core component, including: a) develop and monitor adherence to standard personnel policies and procedures that follow UCDHSC, tribal, and Federal guidelines; b) review annual personnel performance and recommend corresponding levels of compensation; c) integrate fiscal procedures across Core component activities and projects; d) supervise fiscal aspects of career development and research efforts and provide detailed budgetary information to Core leaders and staff; e) prepare and disseminate Core component program materials; and f) maintain a Local Area Network with integrated software and hardware configurations: 2) stimulate, coordinate, and monitor activities across Core components, including: a) ensure regular communication and coordination of activities; b) compile and distribute progress reports from Native Investigators (NIs), Core leaders, Core and other Faculty, and Advisory Panel; and c) frequent review of individual Core action plans for timeliness and appropriateness; 3) supervise implementation of key strategic decisions related to program plan, including: a) oversee Nl recruitment, selection, assignment, and evaluation; b) coordinate as well as review Core and other NERC/RCMAR faculty involvement in activities across Core components; c) formalize agreements with local agency and community participants in Pilot Studies; and d) review and approve Nl Pilot Study plans for implementation as well as research proposals for subsequent submission to potential sponsors. 4) facilitate program planning and review, including: a) organize and convene the Advisory Panel on an annual basis; b) coordinate communication with the Advisory Panel, in support of formal meetings and interim participation in program activities; c) convey Advisory Panel recommendations about program emphases and direction to NIs, Core and other Faculty, and National Institute on Aging/National Institute of Nursing Research (NIA/NINR) project officers, and d) verbal and written reports on NERC progress to National Institute on Aging/National Institute of Nursing Research project officers. Core A staff, then, engage in a broad range of logistical operations (e.g., scheduling, communication personnel matters, expenditures, and monitoring), coordination across all Cores through a Coordinating Committee comprised of the Core leaders, key strategic decisions (e.g., selection and periodic evaluation o NIs, approval of Pilot Studies), and program planning as well as review. The latter are conducted in concer with the NERC/RCMAR Advisory Panel, which meets regularly in Denver. Advisory Panel membership reflects community-based, advocacy, provider, and academic constituencies directly relevant to our mission.